


Crocker's Dilemma, June 1977

by BobbyCrocker101



Category: Kojak (TV 1973)
Genre: 1970s, Accidental Shootings, Counterfeit Money, Detectives, Funny Money, Gen, Manhattan South, NYPD, New York City, Romance, Undercover Operations, homicides, murders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-19 01:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22469347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BobbyCrocker101/pseuds/BobbyCrocker101
Summary: Bobby Crocker suffers a crisis of confidence and considers resigning from the NPYD after accidentally shooting and killing an informant.This is an original story set in June 1977.Feedback welcome





	Crocker's Dilemma, June 1977

**Author's Note:**

> None of the characters belong to me; I'm just playing with them for a while before putting them back in their box. No money is being, or will be made from this story.
> 
> I was 15 in September 1973 when "Kojak" first aired, and had other things to do. Now I'm retired I’ve finally watched this wonderful old TV show for the first time. I’m from the UK and have never visited the US, but have made use of the internet to gain information about the NYPD and the city of New York. I apologise in advance for any language confusion.
> 
> In the Season 2 episode “Nursemaid” (1974) Crocker’s ID shows him to have been born in 1943 which would make him 34 in 1977, but because he's occasionally referred to as being very young and is often called "Kid" or "Junior", my version of him was born in 1951 which makes him 26 in this story, and since little is known about his back story I've made up my own version.
> 
> Original characters: Tony Bishop, Special Agent Lloyd, Special Agent Crosby, Jim Collins, Willie Ruskin, Joanne Ryan, Georgie Morris
> 
> Spoilers: Brief spoilers for the Season 4 episodes 'A Summer Madness' (1976), 'Out of the Shadows' 1976), 'A Need to Know' (1976), 'Dead Again' (1976), 'Monkey on a String' (1977) and 'Kiss it all Goodbye' (1977). A familiarity with the show would of course be useful as would reading my other stories.
> 
> Enjoy!

“My informant tells me they’ll be coming out of there with a car full of 'funny money'.” Kojak began. On a joint operation with the FBI the team had been watching a warehouse near the docks where a violent gang had set up a counterfeiting operation; money, lottery tickets; they were into it all, and so far three people had been killed trying to stop them.

“Great!” Bobby replied. “Just what we need another counterfeiting operation!”

“The 'snitch' came to me after he was ‘invited in’. You remember him Stavros: Tony Bishop.” Kojak remarked.

“Bishop?” the large man replied. “I thought he’d married a bump and grind girl and retired into the 'straight' life.”

“Make that semi-retired.” Kojak corrected.

“Well, he must have some good moves, lieutenant. The only thing Tony Bishop liked better than street hustling was playing undercover cop.” Stavros replied. At that moment a car pulled up and two men in smart suits got out. One came forward offering his hand.

“I’m Special Agent Lloyd,” He began, “and this is Special Agent Crosby.” Kojak introduced his team, each man nodded as their name was called.

“So what have we got?” Lloyd asked.

“Tony Bishop got off a quick call to me before going in there. He’d just met the guy running the operation; Jim Collins.” Kojak replied.

“Well Collins is wanted for escaping from the Metropolitan. He heads a federal prison gang of enforcers known as ‘The Brotherhood’. He’s also possibly the best 'paper hanger' in the business.” Lloyd replied. “Who else is in there?”

“The guy who does the printing who recruited Bishop: Willy Ruskin, and a couple of hired guns.” Bobby replied.

“Look, I want you to know, Bishop is the one handing us this. If this starts to go down heavy, watch out for him.” Kojak asked.

“Like he was my own brother,” Lloyd replied. Somehow no-one was comforted by that remark. “Look, I’ve got the warrant; shall we go do this?” Kojak looked at his men.

“Saperstein. You and Stavros cover the back with Special Agent Crosby. Crocker? You and Rizzo are with me and Special Agent Lloyd here.” Weapons were checked and shotguns issued to those officers who were qualified to use them.

“Does anyone have any idea as to how we’re going to get in there?” Lloyd asked looking at the large warehouse door that was firmly closed.

“I have one.” Kojak replied, and getting back into his car he started the engine and aiming it in the direction of the warehouse, drove off at high speed. The men inside scattered in all directions when the brown Buick crashed through the door. Kojak spotted Collins getting into a red Ford Torino and headed off in pursuit. 

****

Thirty minutes later he arrived back at the warehouse empty handed. Despite contacting Central and obtaining all of the available back-up, Collins had managed to elude him in the rush-hour traffic, and the lieutenant was forced to admit defeat – at least for now.

“What have we got?” he asked approaching Stavros.

“We’ve got four people here lieutenant,” Stavros began, “three in custody and one dead body. The Field and Internal Affairs Unit is rolling: ETA twenty minutes.” Special Agent Lloyd came over.

“Sorry lieutenant. Your man got caught in the cross-fire, and it looks as if he was taken out with a shotgun.” Only one of the men inside the warehouse had been using a shotgun. Kojak looked across the room and saw Bobby sitting on a crate, the gun on his lap. He was looking down at the covered body of Tony Bishop. Kojak walked across to speak with his detective.

“What happened?” Kojak asked.

“Ruskin 'opened up' on me,” Bobby replied. “I fired back. Bishop was behind him and took a hit.”

“Hey, these things happen.” Kojak replied trying to sound comforting. Bobby looked up.

“I took out the wrong man!” he replied angrily.

“The way it looks, you didn’t have a lot of choice.” Kojak replied.

“Lieutenant, I’ve been around long enough to know what a tactical error is. I didn’t clear my background before pulling the trigger and now a poor guy who liked to play cop is dead!" Bobby continued.

“You of all people know that combat shooting is nearly always a matter of pure reflexes. Before you start jumping all over yourself back off. Let the FIAU do their thing and if they second guess you wrong OK, then you pay your dues.” Kojak replied.

“Is that what Bishop did, pay his dues? For what? My mistake?” Bobby jumped down from the crate he’d been sitting on and handed Kojak the shotgun before heading towards the exit.

****

Later back at the precinct Special Agent Lloyd and the lieutenant were interviewing Tommy Smith, one of the men arrested earlier at the warehouse.

“The Government can’t do me any good: I escaped from the Metropolitan with Collins. Now I’m just going back to do my time.” Smith began.

“Plus time for this new counterfeiting charge. But there is something that can be done if you’re willing to deal,” Special Agent Lloyd replied, “if you turn Government’s witness.”

“Why should I deal? All I did was age the bills to make them pass easier.” Smith continued. “I wasn’t the printer.” Kojak reached out and grabbed the man’s left hand. It was covered with black ink.

“We have photographic evidence that Ruskin was the printer. The judge compounds the sentence and that’s a murder wrap baby!” Kojak began. Smith looked horrified.

“Hey! I didn’t shoot anyone!”

“Come on Smith, you’re a jail house lawyer. You know how the system works. You didn’t pull the trigger, but you pulled the crime and that’s Murder One!” Kojak replied.

“You’re trying to put a ‘jacket’ on me man!” Smith continued.

“No, no, no. We’ll let the judge and jury do that.” Kojak replied. “You’ll rot inside your cell an old man.”

“Look, I… might want to cooperate...” Smith began. “But... ‘The Brotherhood’... you don’t know what they’re like. I mean, they kill stoolies.”

“Well, the Government might be able to put you under deep cover,” Kojak commented looking at Special Agent Lloyd.

“Sometimes we trade off, sure,” Lloyd replied. Smith’s eyes darted between the two men.

“Look, you get the Government to promise no murder charge… and I’ll do what I can.” Kojak opened the door and called for an officer to take Smith away.

“Thanks for the help Lloyd,” Kojak began. “I owe Tony Bishop one, but then Jim Collins owes me, and I’ll take him anyway I can get him.” Lloyd turned and picking up the phone began to dial.

****

“I’ve been looking for you!” Stavros began, when he found Bobby by his locker changing his clothes.

“I’m meeting Joanne and I’m late.” Bobby replied. He really wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone right now. 

“So how did it go with the FIAU?” Stavros asked.

“Oh they asked me a lot of very polite questions and then left me to sweat.” Bobby replied.

“It was an accident Bobby!” Stavros replied. “Oh by the way the lieutenant wants to talk to you.”

“Well I don’t want to talk to him!" Bobby replied sharply. “You know what I’ve been thinking? I’ve been thinking about six years of shoot-outs, blood and dead bodies, and I’ve been thinking maybe I’ve had six years too many. You know what I mean?”

“No, I don’t.” Stavros replied, surprised by his friend’s attitude. 

“Joanne’s father has an opening in his business. The spot’s mine if I want it.”

“And Joanne’s pressing.” Stavros replied. He’d met Bobby’s current girlfriend; she was a beautiful lady; not the type his friend usually went for. He usually favoured the neighbourhood chicks he met at church socials; nice Catholic girls. Joanne was older, she was classy, well-educated and came from a very well-off family. 

“Let’s just say she thinks it might be a change for the better. There’s something else I’ve been thinking about. The shootout could have gone either way: maybe the law of averages is catching up with me.” Bobby replied as he closed his locker and headed off. 

****

“Now why don’t you tell me about it?” Joanne began as she took his hand. She and Bobby had been enjoying a quiet dinner in a local restaurant, but something told her things weren’t right with him.

“About what?” He asked. She caressed his cheek.

“You’ve been somewhere else all night. Something’s happened, and you’re ready to explode. Tell me, and maybe we can do something about it together.” He turned his cheek into her hand.

“There was a shooting today, and I was involved.” He sighed. “A man who was working undercover with us… one of the suspects got a shot off at me and I fired back. Our man just happened to be behind him at the wrong moment and my shot killed him.” Joanne gasped with shock.

“I’m sorry,” she said putting a hand on his shoulder, “I’m so sorry.”

“That’s the trouble: so am I.” Bobby replied. “Only being sorry won’t change anything.”

“You can’t blame yourself for an accident Bobby, and that’s what it was. But you can do something about it so that it never happens again. You can do something else for a living: you don’t have to lay your conscience and your life on the line every day like this. You’ve got a choice.” She took his hand in hers. “Do you want to talk about choices?” A cough behind made them Bobby turn round; Lieutenant Kojak was walking toward their table.

“Lieutenant. Hi!” Joanne began.

“Crocker, Joanne,” Kojak replied. Joanne grabbed her purse and stood up.

“I was just going to touch up my face. Excuse me.” She headed off in the direction of the ladies room. Bobby invited his boss to sit.

“Nice lady,” Kojak remarked as Joanne walked away.

“How did you find me?” Bobby asked.

“Oh I got it out of Stavros, after I pulled rank on him.” Kojak replied. “Two things; Number one: you’ve been cleared by the FIAU.”

“Thanks,” Bobby replied. “And number two?”

“Special Agent Lloyd called. Tommy Smith had agreed to put a 'collar' on Jim Collins. He was being held in The Tombs. Only about half an hour ago someone put a wire noose around his neck: he’s dead.” Kojak continued.

“Who got to him?” Bobby asked.

“Lloyd said it was ‘The Brotherhood’. The prison pipeline got word out that Smith was a 'stoolie'.” Kojak replied.

“You’re going to need a lot of luck finding Jim Collins now,” Bobby continued.

“Well, we're going to have to make our OWN luck, aren’t we?” Kojak replied.

“Don’t count on the ‘WE’ part. I might not be around.” Bobby replied. Kojak looked at his detective. Stavros had told him earlier that Crocker was feeling out of sorts after the shooting at the warehouse. The young man was considered one of the best shots in the Department and rarely missed a target. Only recently he'd taken down the psycho who'd been calling himself the 'Grim Reaper'. But he also knew the young man was still reeling from the death of his friend Detective Vinnie Pomeranz. Then there was Detective Jeff Braddock who had conned Crocker into letting him leave a stake-out early so he could take his wife out for dinner when in fact he was going to meet his mistress. The whole sorry mess had ended up with Braddock being murdered by his wife: the aftermath of which, Kojak knew, still haunted his detective. There was also the whole debacle with paedophile Carl Dettrow; Crocker had put in a lot of work on that case and for a while it looked as if it was all going to be for nothing, especially after he'd got himself busted for wounding an FBI operative, and then there was the con job pulled on him by former cop Tom Donnelly. It was no wonder the kid was feeling the way he was. But Kojak wasn't ready to give up on the young man yet. All Crocker needed was the right encouragement and a lucky break.

“I can’t accept that,” Kojak replied, picking up a stick of celery and grimacing, “at least not yet.”

****

The following morning Bobby walked into Kojak’s office only to find no one at home.

“Where’s the lieutenant?” He asked.

“He’s gone to the Paradise Club to speak to Tony Bishop’s widow.” Stavros replied. “Are you ready to head out?” The lieutenant had left orders for his detectives to speak to their 'stoolies' and anyone else they could find to look for leads into the whereabouts of Jim Collins.

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” Bobby replied following Stavros out of the squad room and down the stairs.

“You still doing that guilt number on yourself?” Stavros asked crossly as they crossed the entrance lobby. Bobby looked back at his friend.

“Guilt is just the symptom,” he replied. Stavros stopped and looked back at the younger man.

“Bobby, you’re a great detective, you have commendations left and right, been officer of the month... and let’s not forget that you work with the best damned team in the Department!”

“I’ll take the last part,” Bobby replied, “the rest reads like my obituary.”

“Am I bringing you up, or are you bringing me down?” Stavros asked.

“That depends on your point of view.” Bobby replied as they resumed walking towards the door. ”Come on we have work to do.”

****

Across town Lieutenant Kojak walked into the Paradise Club where a tall willowy red-head was moving in time to some music. He sat at the bar and watched as she worked through her routine. She was mesmerising and he could certainly see why Tony Bishop had been attracted to her. Finally the music stopped and she was replaced on the stage by another girl and a different tune began to play. She walked over to the bar glaring at him.

“You’ll ruin my business Kojak; the customers don’t like cops.” She snarled. Ignoring her remark he took her hand and kissed it.

“I came by to tell you how sorry I was about Tony.” He replied. She looked him straight in the eye.

“Yeah, well what’s another husband more or less huh? He’d still be alive if he’d stayed away from YOU!”

“Tony’s dead because Collins decided to shoot it out,” Kojak told her, "and I need YOU to help me find him.”

“Oh, you’re something else! My husband’s gone so I step in right? Get the hell out of here Kojak!”

“Tony and I were friends and he once told me something. He said the best thing that ever happened to him was meeting you. He said you were the only thing in his life that really mattered. I want you to know that.” Kojak watched as her expression softened.

“Tony told me something that I think he’d want you to know, now.” She began.

“What’s that?” Kojak asked as he lit a cigarillo.

“Well, that the first time he met you, you caught him in a money switch deal he had going but instead of arresting him you marched him to the nearest church and made him put all the money in the poor box. He couldn’t get over that.” Kojak smiled at the memory.

“I remember when he came into the precinct the next day after the shock had worn off. He said he felt like a new man.” 

“He was. That was the last crooked deal he ever made.” She replied. “I guess he thought a lot of you.”

“Thank you for telling me.” Kojak replied kissing her on the cheek. He got off the bar stool and began to make his way to the door.

“Kojak… Jim Collins… he works with a guy called Georgie. That’s all I know… Georgie.” Kojak waved his hand in thanks and walked out of the club.

****

Captain McNeil walked into Kojak’s office from the corridor just as the other man yelled something and slammed the phone receiver down.

“Trouble?” McNeil asked.

“That was Special Agent Lloyd. He’s down at the First National Bank. Apparently Collins’ fake twenties have begun showing up in the receipts from shopping centres. Now ain't that just special?” Kojak snapped. At that moment Bobby walked into the office from the direction of the squad room, a yellow sheet in his hand. Kojak looked up.

“WHAT?!” he yelled.

“Captain, Lieutenant,” Bobby began ignoring Kojak’s outburst. “I’ve been checking Collins’ known associates with the name you got from Bishop’s wife, and I’ve got a match.” He handed over the yellow sheet.

“Well, well, well, Georgie Morris: did time for passing fake bank notes, and six years ago was arrested with one Tommy Smith, now deceased.” Kojak replied.

“So we’ve got a connection,” McNeil replied taking the arrest sheet from Kojak. “Let’s get copies made of the photograph and get them out on the streets.” 

“In the meantime Crocker, take Stavros and go check Morris' last known address; it might lead us to Collins and call for surveillance if you need it.” The younger man nodded and headed back into the squad room.

****

Rizzo put his phone down and turning round called out. “Lieutenant I’ve just had a call from Crocker. He and Stavros have got a possible lead on Georgie Morris. The owner of a clothing store on Crosby has reported seeing a man matching the description of our suspect. Crocker and Stavros are on it.” He handed Kojak a piece of paper and the two of them headed out.

As they headed through town Kojak picked up the car phone and asked Central to connect him with Crocker and Stavros on TAC-2. “723 to 747. What have you got?” he asked.

“Our suspect is currently in the Murder & Mayhem book store on Crosby, we're watching him lieutenant,” Stavros replied.

“I’ll meet you outside.” Kojak replied. Ten minutes later he pulled up across the street from . He could see Bobby’s blue Buick parked on the corner further down. They were shortly joined by two uniformed officers in a squad car. They watched and waited for a few minutes and then a man appeared in the doorway heading out of the store. Kojak looked at the photograph of their suspect. He picked up the radio handset. 

“I’ve made our man. He’s slim, about five feet nine, wearing a grey suit with a black tie, and he’s carrying a small package! Crocker, you and Stavros move in from the side. Rizzo and I will tail him from behind,” the uniformed officers were ordered to walk towards the suspect from the front.

“You got it lieutenant.” Bobby replied. The men left their vehicles and slowly made their way toward their target hoping to fence him in. Seeing the uniformed officers approaching Morris turned round and saw Kojak behind him, He realised he was in trouble and began to run. The six officers chased him through a drug store and out into an open-air café on the other side where he sent a waiter flying before knocking over a table and grabbing a young woman.

“Stay back Kojak or I’ll kill her!” he called out.

“No, no, please don't!” the young woman pleaded. Kojak positioned himself behind a nearby tree; Bobby in a nearby shop doorway. 

“Georgie!” Kojak called out. “So far it’s only passing counterfeit money baby, don’t make it any worse!”

“I’ve done all the hard time I’m going to do Kojak!” Morris called back. “Now back out of here, all of you!” Bobby grabbed his moment and moved himself to a better position: another shop doorway in a direct line but slightly in front of Morris. Kojak looked across to where Bobby was standing and with a nod of his head indicated that the young man should take the shot.

“If she dies Georgie: you die!” Kojak called out. “It’s as simple as that.” He looked across at Bobby again. The young man had his gun aimed directly at Morris, but nothing happened.

“No, no, no!” the woman cried out. “Please don’t hurt me!" Once again Kojak looked across at his detective; the others also looked at the younger man who seemed to be wavering. Finally Morris pushed the woman down to the ground and aimed his gun at her head. Bobby fired at that moment hitting Morris in the chest causing him to twist and fall face down into a shallow pool of water. 

Rizzo and the patrol officers went to retrieve Morris while Kojak comforted the young woman. Bobby hung back in the doorway watching the scene. Stavros walked over to him.

“It almost happened again Stavros; I almost hit that woman,” he said.

“But you didn’t Bobby," his friend replied." You didn't". 

****

“Will there be another enquiry by, what did you call it; the Field and Internal Affairs Unit?” Joanne asked. She’d stopped by the precinct to see Bobby and the two of them were now standing outside by his car.

“Sure… it’s procedure.” He replied, “Two down in two days; I’m getting quite a reputation to live up to.” She touched his arm and looked at him. He wasn’t smiling.

“Then do something about it Bobby.” She replied.

“Like what? Quit?” Bobby answered.

“Don’t misunderstand me. Your being a police officer doesn’t matter to me, but you have so much more potential.” Joanne continued.

“Potential to do what?” Bobby replied. He sounded pathetic, and he knew it.

“You don’t have to work for my father,” Joanne replied. “You can be anything you want to be, except use a gun as a way of life: shooting, being shot at. I love you Bobby, but I don’t want to see the man I love being destroyed by what he does for a living.” He looked down at her and smiled.

“Has it been that bad?” he asked softly. 

“You know what you’ve gone through these past two days better than I do Bobby. You know, there’s nothing wrong with coming home every night and enjoying beautiful things, leading a normal quiet and uneventful life. There’s nothing wrong with that is there Bobby?” She asked as she stroked his hand.

“There’s nothing wrong with that,” Bobby replied caressing her hand in return. The sound of the lieutenant coughing made them quickly spring apart. Bobby wondered how much his boss had overheard.

“Anyway,” Joanne began, blushing slightly. “I’ve got to run; I promised my mother I’d take her shopping.” Bobby smiled.

“Thanks for stopping by,” he replied and ignoring the fact that his boss was nearby kissed her. He opened her car door for her and she climbed into the driver’s seat.

“I’ll see you later.” She said as she started the engine.”

“OK.” Bobby replied.

“Oh and Bobby?” he looked up. “Whatever you decide… it’s OK. I’ll see you tonight.” And with that she drove off.

“Very nice.” Kojak began. Bobby wasn’t sure whether he meant Joanne or the brand new red Mercedes she’d just driven off in, or both.

“I’ve got a question,” Bobby began as he walked towards his boss.

“Well I hope I have an answer.” Kojak replied un-wrapping a lollypop and putting it in his mouth.

“I’ve got some leave due me. I figured since my work is up to date that I’d pull a ‘special’ tomorrow.” Kojak looked at his young friend.

“Sure. If you need some time off I can’t see it being a problem,” he replied, "Tracy can fill in for you." 

“The thing is, the way I feel right now, I might not want to come back.” Bobby replied. Kojak looked into Bobby’s eyes. Over the years he’d learned, all be it the hard way, how to read his detective and he knew the man currently standing opposite him was suffering from some kind of confidence crisis.

“Wearing a cop’s badge is never easy Crocker.” Kojak began. Bobby looked round as a group of police officers walked past

“I’m not sure I want to anymore. You see those guys?” Kojak watched as the group of officers entered the precinct building. “I work with most of them every single day, but today they won’t look me in the eye.”

“Maybe you’re reading it wrong.” The lieutenant replied. “Those guys haven’t been where you’ve been: they haven’t had to pull the trigger. So they get to wondering about it. Wondering whether they could handle it, or whether they’d come out alive.”

“I’ve got to live with the fact that two men are dead and an innocent woman came within an inch of having a bullet in her head.” Bobby replied sharper than he intended.

“You did what had to be done Bobby,” Kojak replied hoping the young man might calm down a little when he heard the lieutenant call him by his given name.

“By the book,” Bobby replied. “I’ve had that chapter read to me.”

“Because it’s right.” Kojak replied.

“Maybe for you.” Bobby continued. “Maybe that’s what I thought when I pulled the trigger, but maybe I’ve been thinking wrong.” The two men looked at one another for a long time before Bobby turned and walked away. 

Kojak watched as the young man walked up the steps and into the precinct building. It was at times like this he was glad he’d never married. He didn’t know how Frank, or any of the married officers, managed to have a home life and a career. Far better he thought to have a female friend or two on hand for those long cold winter nights. Which reminded him…

****

“Lieutenant I’m worried about Crocker.” Saperstein began. The two of them were standing in the precinct garage, the current resting place of what remained of Georgie Morris’ car. 

“I've given him some time off so he can get his head together.” Kojak replied.

“He won’t do that if he spends it with Joanne: she wants him to start a NEW line of work.” Saperstein replied. “And after the last couple of days his thinking is hard to fault.”

“Maybe, but Crocker’s put in six years, and every time you notch up a new hash mark it seems you end up asking yourself the whys and the what fors… if it makes any difference… it it’s worth it… all the pain and the sweat… sometimes I get to thinking about it myself.” Kojak replied momentarily feeling quite depressed. He reached into his jacket pocket and produced an evidence bag. It contained a single item; a twenty dollar bill.

“The Coroner found this on Morris' body. It’s phoney.” He took the note out of the bag and handed it to the other man.

“It looks top grade.” Saperstein began. “Was this the only thing he had on him?” Kojak took the note back and replaced it in the evidence bag.

“Yeah, a patrol car found his car in a parking lot.” Kojak pointed to the car they were stood next to, “This one.”

“Would he risk that, leaving his own car full of fake money?” Saperstein asked. Kojak opened the driver’s door and climbed in. The seats had been completely removed and put next to the vehicle. Saperstein climbed into the back.

“Well he’d hide it real good.” Kojak reached under the steering wheel and started pulling stuff out. One item looked promising, but turned out to be nothing and was tossed to one side. He looked up at the sound of approaching footsteps. 

“Is this a private scavenger hunt or can anyone join in?” Special Agent Lloyd began.

“Join the party.” Kojak replied. “Morris' stash has got to be here somewhere.” Lloyd peered into the car and then looked at the seats. 

“Well sometimes they slit the seats or the back rests: anywhere they can get quick access.” At that point Saperstein appeared at the front of the car.

“The back end’s clean lieutenant.” He reported. Kojak continued to pull bits of plastic out from under the dashboard. Giving a sharp yank he pulled out a small black plastic box and gave it a shake – it rattled. He opened the box and tipped out the contents.

“Well look at what we have here.” Kojak began. Two envelopes had fallen out of the box, both bearing the logo of the Maple Leaf Hotel. He opened one of the envelopes, it was full of twenties. “Look what’s playing in the Top Twenty.” He handed the envelope to Special Agent Lloyd who gave out a low whistle.

“Oh this is quality merchandise: the kind Collins sells.” He began; a note of excitement in his voice. Kojak looked at the other envelope.

“And here's the return address,” he replied.

“Well we got the ‘passer’,” Lloyd began. “Let’s go to the hotel and see if Collins is still dealing.” Kojak gave the money to Saperstein.

“Book the money in and bring the captain up to date,” he ordered. The detective took the money and headed back to the precinct.

****

“That’s Charlie King: his street name is ‘Ten Spot’.” Rizzo began when a small weedy looking man came out of the Maple Leaf Hotel. He, Lloyd and Kojak were parked in a lot across the road from the hotel watching; Saperstein and Stavros were parked nearby. “I’ve picked him up before; he’s a race course ‘passer’.

“You can pick him up anytime.” Kojak replied. “Collins is our target.” He started the engine and proceeded to drive out of the parking lot and across the road to the hotel where he parked right outside the door. Saperstein and Stavros followed suit. The five men got out of their cars and entered the hotel. After ‘persuading’ the guy at the desk to give them Collins’ room number, they made their way upstairs to the first floor. Reaching room 1-10 Kojak positioned himself on one side of the door with Saperstein and Lloyd on the other. Rizzo and Stavros were watching the corridor and stairs. Kojak banged on the door.

“Collins, this is the police! Open up!” he called out. He ducked back just as four shots came through the door. He looked at Lloyd who was holding his arm. “You OK?”

“Yeah, let’s take him!” Lloyd replied wincing. Needing no further encouragement Kojak kicked the door in and quickly entered the room. There was no sign of Collins, but a terrified young woman was sitting on the floor between the two single beds. Saperstein went to see to her. There was a noise from the bathroom. Finding the door locked Kojak gave it a hard kick and silently wished Crocker was with him. The young man was something of an ‘expert’ when it came to breaking down doors. The bathroom door gave at the second attempt and Kojak quickly entered the small room but it was empty. They were only one floor up and Collins had got out through the window and was gone.

****

Back at the precinct Kojak and Special Agent Lloyd were talking to Collins’ girlfriend who was glaring at the pair of them despite the half-closed black eye she was sporting curtesy of her boyfriend.

“You’ve done enough time in the 'joint,' Marti; you know how tough it can be.” Kojak began. “It’s no place for a lady.” He liked this girl and hoped she would see sense. Lloyd took over.

“Look Marti, what we’re saying is: if you cooperate, help us to 'turn' Collins we’ll have no big reason to 'hit' YOU hard. Why waste your best years inside while Collins is on the outside living it up without you?”

“What do I have to do?” she replied, with barely any hesitation.

“Find Collins,” Kojak replied. She looked down. “We’ll fill you in on what to say to him and give you one of our men to work with.” She looked directly into the eyes of both men.

“No hard time?” Lloyd shook his head. “OK, lay it out for me.”

An hour later Kojak met Captain McNeil over by the squad room coffee machine. The room seemed oddly empty without Crocker. It wasn’t that the man was noisy, but he was a friendly presence, and Kojak missed him.

“You think Collins’ girlfriend can pull this off?” McNeil asked.

“Well, she’s all we’ve GOT Frank. Collins isn’t going to show unless we offer him a deal he can’t turn down.” Kojak replied.

“OK. But I’ve got a problem.” McNeil continued. “I’ve no one available to work with her; I’m going to have to ask Lloyd to bring someone in.”

“By the time you do that Frank, Collins will have buried himself somewhere.” Kojak replied. 

“Then YOU come up with someone!” McNeil suggested. Kojak looked again at Crocker’s desk.

“Yeah, I might just do that.” 

****

“You really mean it? You’ll speak to my father tomorrow?” Joanne asked as she and Bobby stood on the viewing deck of the Empire State Building. This was the place where in 1945 his foster father Artie Donovan had proposed to one Molly Crocker, and Bobby wanted the place to be special for him and Joanne for the same reason.

“It seems like the thing to do.” Bobby replied smiling. The smile suddenly froze on his face when he saw Stavros, Saperstein and Rizzo approaching.

“Bobby!” Stavros called out. “I’m sorry to interrupt, but we need to talk to you.”

“Come on guys, give me a break!” Bobby replied, none too happy. 

“It’s important!” Rizzo began.

“Here I go again!” Joanne began picking up her wrap and heading off to the nearest ladies room.

“How did you find me?” Bobby asked exasperated.

“Mrs French told us.” Stavros replied.

“Oh terrific!” Bobby continued, making a mental note never to tell their shared landlady anything ever again. He walked away from the edge and over to a quieter part of the viewing platform. “Well, what is it?” he asked.

“The lieutenant tracked down Collins today,” Saperstein began. “Only he 'rabbited' before the 'collar', but there is a way we can get to him.”

“Come on guys! Can’t this wait?” Bobby replied.

“Since when did being a cop become nine-to-five?” Stavros replied.

“I’m on leave, remember?” Bobby reminded his friends. Stavros decided it was time to lay it on the line.

“Do you know why WE'RE here instead of the lieutenant? It’s because we’ve shared a lot together Bobby, because we thought we knew you, and what’s important to you. OK, if you’re pulling the plug because of the lady or more cash in the bank, great! We can understand that. We’ll even throw you a going away party.” Bobby went to move, but Stavros grabbed his arm. “But if you’re quitting because things got tough; because you had to lay some of yourself on the line and it hurt, then we’re losing a friend and colleague for all the wrong reasons. You’re turning everything and everyone you touch sour: even yourself.” Bobby looked at his friends. “So before you break up a damned good team, think about it!” and with that the three men walked away passing Joanne in the doorway where she’d been watching.

“It’s decision time isn’t it?” she asked putting her arms round Bobby’s waist.

“Are you talking about my job, or about us?” he asked.

“Isn’t it the same thing?” She replied. Bobby looked into her eyes. “Well I only have one thing to say,” she continued, “I love you.” Then she kissed him.

“You’re putting up a good case,” he replied, and kissed her back. 

“I’m trying” she replied, holding him tight. Arm in arm they remained on the viewing platform and watched as the sun went down. Now, Bobby decided, was the perfect time to ask her to marry him.

“This will certainly be a story to tell our grandchildren," he began. 

“Not mine,” she replied. He felt as if his air supply had suddenly been cut off, and quickly turned his head to avoid Joanne’s gaze and to compose himself.

****

“Crocker’s had enough time to think about it Theo.” McNeil began. It was just after 08:15, and he’d figured the young man would have arrived in the squad room by now if he was coming back. 

“I guess we blew it lieutenant, I’m sorry,” Stavros replied.

“Who else can we use?” McNeil asked. 

“It’s your turn Lloyd.” Kojak replied.

The special agent reached over and picked up the phone. At that moment Bobby walked into the room.

“I thought you were on leave.” Kojak began.

“The guys said you’ve figured out a way to get Collins. I want a piece of him too.” Bobby replied. Lloyd cancelled his call. A couple of hours later they were ready.

“This is a hundred thousand 'genuine',” he told Bobby as he touched the pile of money on the desk in front of them, “It will buy five times that in 'funny money', and if you lose it I’ll probably get fired… or maybe executed.” The team laughed. The lieutenant reached out to answer the phone.

“Kojak”, he looked across at Lloyd. “It’s Marti… yeah… yeah… OK; we’ll play it his way. You did good Marti. Our man’s name is Crocker; he’ll be waiting for you. Ciao baby!” He replaced the receiver and looked at his team. “OK, the 'meet' with Collins is set. Like we figured he couldn’t say no to a hundred thousand in real money.”

“Just one thing,” Lloyd looked at Bobby, “you can’t wear a wire; Collins will be expecting it. Fortunately we anticipated that.” He picked up a small device from the desk and pressed a button, it started beeping. “Homing device,” He picked up another item, “and your transmitter." He touched the metallic briefcase on the desk," and be careful how you hold the handle; that’s where the microphone is.”

“OK,” Bobby replied. Lloyd removed a panel from the bottom of the briefcase and inserted the homing device and transmitter. He replaced the panel and put the money into the case.

****

Two hours later Bobby found himself wrapped in towels and feeling very exposed while he sat alone with the case of money in a mixed sauna on Great Jones Street. An attractive woman came and sat next to him.

“Are you Crocker? She asked. He looked at her and nodded.

“Yeah, you’re Marti, right?” he asked. She nodded

“A friend of Collins' dropped me off.” She continued 

“Yeah, one of them will check our clothing for bugs. So, how did you sell me to Collins?” Bobby asked.

“I told him I did time with your ex-wife and that when I got out we used to be a ‘thing’ together.” Bobby raised his eyebrows in surprise, 

“Was that smart? I mean you’re his girlfriend, right?” he asked.

“It’s something he’d believe,” Marti replied. “I’m just merchandise to him; like his money.” Bobby looked at her in sympathy,

“Well you’ve got to change all that,” he said kindly. At that moment another attractive woman walked into the room, wearing an attendant’s white coat. She came and sat on Bobby’s other side and immediately started playing with his hair.

“I just got paid a hundred dollars by some gentleman to tell you to be outside in five minutes.” She dropped her hand to Bobby’s chest.

“Is that before or after they search our clothes?” he asked.

“After,” she replied.

“Did he pay you in twenties?” Bobby asked, trying hard to conceal his smile.

“Yes, why?” the woman asked looking puzzled.

“Honey, you’ll be amazed at what that gentleman just did to you!” He replied, and with that he and Marti got up and left the room.

****

Outside, Kojak was sitting across the street from the sauna in his brown Buick. Special Agent Lloyd was in the passenger seat. Around the corner the rest of the team were sitting in Rizzo’s green and black Plymouth. They were all listening in to the events occurring in the sauna. 

Kojak and Lloyd watched as Bobby and Marti came out of the sauna and were picked up by a chauffeur-driven car.

“Stavros, Saperstein, Rizzo are you there?” Kojak spoke into the radio.

“Standing by lieutenant,” Stavros replied.

“They just got into a Brown Lincoln four-door sedan, be ready.” Stavros picked up the homing device. It was beeping loudly. Kojak watched as the Lincoln drove past and then began to follow at a safe distance.

“Collins is playing it cute,” Special Agent Lloyd began, “He's supposed to be in that car.”

“We’re rolling.” Kojak spoke into the radio. Rizzo waited until the Lincoln and Buick had passed and slowly pulled away from the kerb and began to follow.

“Right on target,” Lloyd began.

“Let’s keep it that way,” Kojak replied.

****

Eventually the Lincoln pulled up outside a hotel. As Bobby and Marti got out the doorman handed him a piece of paper. Bobby asked where the nearest hotel phone was and the man directed him to the lobby area. Bobby picked up the phone.

“Mr Collins please.” He began. There was a click.

“Let me talk to Marti,” Collins replied.

“Hey! I'M packing the money pal! You deal with ME, or I take my business someplace else.” Bobby replied angrily.

“Alright we talk. But you take orders.” Collins replied. “Go to the phone on the fourth floor level, next to the fire escape.” He hung up. Bobby and Marti headed toward the elevator, and once inside Bobby opened the case and removed the small transmitter. He concealed it in his shirt pocket. In the meantime the rest of the team had arrived outside.

“He’s covering himself by running us until he’s sure we’re not dragging a tail,” Bobby spoke into the transmitter.

“Yeah, he’s REAL cute.” Kojak replied.

“Hey lieutenant! We’re on the fourth level but hang tight until I know what’s going down.” Bobby replied as the elevator doors opened. Together he and Marti walked to the fire escape. There was a phone on the wall nearby. They stood there for a few seconds and when it rang Bobby answered it.

“Yeah?” he asked.

“You’re lucky you came alone.” Lloyd began.

“You’re lucky I came at ALL!” Bobby replied.

“Go to the phone on the terrace level by the south entrance,” Lloyd replied then put the phone down. Bobby replaced the receiver and spoke into the transmitter.

“He’s got us on the move again.” The two of them arrived on the terrace. The nearby phone began to ring and Bobby picked it up.

“Hey! Stop playing games! Let’s deal!” he yelled in frustration.

“Just turn around.” Lloyd replied. Bobby and Marti turned round and there was their target sitting alone at a table on the far side of the terrace. He waved them across. Bobby spoke into the transmitter.

“Lieutenant, we’re on the fourth floor terrace. This is it!” He and Marti walked across to Collins’ table.

“You rub HIS neck too Marti?” Collins began.

“Hey 'Slick'! I came here to 'score'. You got something for the lady; the two of you can work that out after we’ve concluded OUR transaction.” Bobby replied angrily. “I’ve got ten thousand 'genuine' in this case and you have what I want. Do we trade or NOT?” Collins looked up at Bobby.

“First we look.” He replied sliding a brown leather case across the table toward Bobby who in return slid the metallic case across to Collins. Both cases were opened and the contents checked. 

Across by the entrance Kojak and the rest of the team arrived on the terrace. He ordered his men to spread out.

Satisfied with their contents Bobby and Collins closed their briefcases. Collins stood up and began to fiddle with his clothes. 

“Careful in: careful out.” He began as he pulled a gun from under his jacket and pointed it at the young detective. “Stay put. Nice doing business with you.” Collins began to walk away, but as he turned Bobby grabbed him round the waist and managed to get the gun away from him. The rest of the team began to move in. Bobby managed to get a right hook to Collins’ jaw, but the other man swung the metallic briefcase and caught Bobby on the side of the head and knocked him to the floor. Collins tried to reach the gun, but seeing Kojak and his team approaching decided to run across the terrace and down the stairs. After pulling Bobby to his feet and making sure he was alright Kojak and the team headed off after Collins.

****

Once outside Collins ran to the brown Lincoln and climbing into the driver's seat started the engine and began to drive toward Kojak who had run out into the road. Standing perfectly still the lieutenant aimed his gun at the windshield and fired. A hole appeared in the glass. He fired twice more creating two more holes. The glass shattered and then the Lincoln swerved across the road and crashed into the back of a row of parked cars. Bobby ran out of the hotel and over to the Lincoln. He wrenched the door open and dragged Collins out. Reaching behind him he realised he’d come out unprepared.

“I forgot. I don’t have any cuffs.” He began sheepishly as Kojak came up behind him.

“You also aren’t carrying a gun.” Kojak replied handing over his own handcuffs. He looked across at the rest of the team. “You’d better keep an eye on 'Junior' here, he’s getting careless.”

“It’ll be a pleasure!” Stavros replied smiling.

****

“Maybe it’s better this way Bobby,” Joanne began as the two of them stood outside the precinct. “You want a family, I don’t, and I never will. My mistake was in pressing you to change who you are.”

“I’d have made a lousy executive anyway, and probably a lousy husband.” He replied.

“I won’t buy that. We had some great times and I don’t intend to just disappear through a trap-door.” Joanne continued.

“Who said anything about that?” Bobby replied.

I’m going to give it a while, and then I’ll call you.” Joanne replied. Bobby walked her to her car. “So I lose a husband and gain a friend.” She turned to leave, but he gently grabbed her arm. They kissed one another tenderly.

“Do you think that little scene means he’s back?” McNeil asked. He and Kojak had been watching from the door.

“A little bruised maybe, a little older and wiser; but definitely back.” Kojak replied. They watched as Joanne drove off, and then ducked back inside the building before Bobby caught them watching.

****

“How did you find me?” It was a question Bobby was getting tired of asking. He was beginning to feel there was nowhere in the city where he could be alone. It was a week since Joanne had left and he still felt empty: just wanting some time to himself to sit and think. 

“Ah, I spoke to your sister; she said I might find you here.” Kojak replied. He’d found his young detective in Madison Square Park sitting on a bench near the chestnut vendor looking up at the trees.

“Artie used to bring us here at Thanksgiving and Christmas just to see the leaves change colour.” Bobby began.

“I was sorry things didn’t work out with Joanne.” Kojak replied. “She seemed like a nice chick.” Bobby nodded and continued looking at the trees. He knew what the lieutenant was doing; trying to get him to talk, but he wasn’t sure he wanted to just yet. On the other hand he knew that talking about Joanne would probably help him feel better. 

“Did I ever tell you I was engaged once,” Kojak continued, playing with a maple leaf. “Oh yeah, back during World War II. I went off to liberate Greece single-handed and she promised to wait. She didn’t. I ran into her a few weeks ago. She’s married to a nice Greek man who runs a nice Greek restaurant, she’s as large as a house, has eight kids, and has never been happier.” Bobby smiled.

“Joanne would have hated that.” He replied. “I was thinking about asking her to marry me, but there was a giant elephant in the room. I’ve always wanted children; I can’t imagine a marriage without them, but it turned out they didn’t feature in HER plans at all.”

“I’m sorry.” Kojak replied quietly. The two men sat and watched the children playing for a while and shared a bag of chestnuts. “Come on, we’d better get back before the inmates take over the asylum.”

Half an hour later they walked into the squad room. Everything seemed to be in order.

“Hey Crocker!” Stavros called out waving the phone, there’s a call for you on Line One. Some chick called Vanessa. She says a group of them are going to the next Mets home game if you’re up for it.” Bobby smiled and looking at the lieutenant shrugged his shoulders and headed over to his desk. The lieutenant just raised his eyes to the ceiling.


End file.
